Superjail x Reader
by jillybeanjj
Summary: Superjail x Reader stories! This includes the Warden, Stingray, and all your favorites! I'm taking requests, so send them in!
1. A Note From the Author

**Hey everyone! It's Jill, and I had the idea to do some Superjail x Reader stories recently, since they're virtually nonexistent in the fandom. I'll be doing most every character I can think of. I'll try and stick to canon as close as I can, and I WILL TAKE REQUESTS! *crowd cheers* So send 'em in, guys!**

**3**


	2. The Warden

It was a gorgeous day in Superjail. You were relaxing in your office, enjoying your hectic life as the Warden's assistant. Speaking of the Warden...

"(Y/N)!" a singsongy voice called. You sighed and made your way to the Warden's office. "Guess what you got in the mail!" he greeted you as you walked in. "What?" you asked. He held up a small envelope with your name written in fancy cursive. "Oh cool!" you exclaimed, reaching for it. He wagged a finger at you. "Go read it in your office."

You sauntered back to your office, grinning in anticipation.

You tore open the envelope. Inside was a letter on familiar wine-colored stationery, written in familiar sloppy black handwriting. Whoever wrote it sure was a bad speller*, but you managed to make out:

**For my love, (Y/N).**

_I feel so splendiferous and cheerful sometimes,_  
><em>When I think of you each night and day,<em>  
><em>And when I see you, I see stars,<em>  
><em>I love you more than words can say...<em>

_You're so fantastic! This love is magical!_  
><em>I can't resist your eyes, it's true!<em>  
><em>The butterflies and candy fade into shadows...<em>  
><em>I am absolutely crazy for you!<em>

_Your soul is psychedelic; your heart is colorful,_  
><em>And my heart is truly in your hands.<em>  
><em>I could dance and run 'til life was done,<em>  
><em>But YOU are the focus of my plans.<em>

_This amazing excitement is fantastic my love,_  
><em>And for you, (YN), I thank Heaven above._

_All my love..._

The Warden had signed his name there. Below his signature was an invitation to a fancy dinner that night.

You ran back to the Warden's office, breathless and exhilarated. "Warden!" you squealed, smashing through the door. He looked up at you hopefully.

You jumped into his arms and kissed him and he grinned. "Let's eat!" you both exclaimed.

The two of you ran off hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>* The Warden's bad spelling is CANON. I hate when people forget this. It was in Terrorarium, guys...<strong>

**Anyways, this is the Warden one! We need more of these in the fandom...hope you guys enjoyed! 3**


	3. Jared

**Okay guys, I know a lot of you don't care about Jared or simply don't like him, but seriously, he's SO AWESOME. He's not Warden cute, but he's cute like a puppy. For those of you who agree, right on, man! :D Now here's your reader x Jared. - Jill**

* * *

><p>After a long, tiring day of being the Warden's assistant, it was nice to settle down with a book and a cup of hot tea. You thought it would be good to catch up on the latest book by your favorite author.<p>

You were just settling down into your comfiest chair when suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" you called.

Jared poked his head in. "(Y/N)?"

"Oh, hi Jared!" You put your book down. "Uhh, (Y/N), I wanted to g-give you this..."

He handed you a little card. You opened it to find, "(Y/N), I think you're very sweet." with several little red hearts doodled around your name. You giggled. "Oh my gosh, that is so sweet of you!" Jared perked up. "How about a Jailpup marathon?" you suggested.

Soon you were both cuddled up asleep, the soft sounds of Jailpup playing in the background.


	4. Makin' Pancakes (Warden)

**I got a lot of requests for another Warden one! This is a continuation of the first one. **  
><strong>Also, to answer your questions, I WILL make a Twins one! I 'll probably get around to it this weekend!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy~<strong>

* * *

><p>Since the Warden hadn't actually planned on a restaurant, you ended up having to make dinner together.<p>

You decided on a simple meal, aka the only thing you knew how to make, which was pancakes. You worked together to make them, and all was going smoothly until you realized you had to use the bathroom. You asked Warden to keep an eye on the pancakes, and came back a few minutes later to see that he had served them.

"Huh,"

"Hmm,"

"They're a little burnt, huh?"

"If that's what you call it," you answered, gazing at the black crisp on your plate. The Warden rubbed his eyes. "Gosh (Y/N), I'm really sorry. I forgot about flipping them."

"It's okay! We can try again. And this time, I'll flip them." you said, bringing a cute smile to his face. The two of you repeated the process, and the Warden decided he wanted to try to flip them. He scooped up the little puddle of batter and flipped it. It stuck to the ceiling and the chocolate chips you had added dropped out of it and landed on his face.

"Mmm!"

You threw your hands up in the air. "Warden, I sw-"

You were cut off by lips on yours and the sweet taste of chocolate. The Warden smiled. "Better?" You nodded shyly. "Good...let's try making pancakes again!"

"Hell no, I'm ordering a pizza."


End file.
